Notebook of Memories
by PurpleBacon
Summary: What happens when Stevie loses all her memories? Will Gravity 5 give up and break apart? What will Zander do? Zander/Stevie
1. Chapter 1

Hey guise! I'm new to the How To Rock world =) But here's the idea I got. Hope you like it

I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK.

* * *

"And we're done!" Stevie says after strumming the last chord to Only You Can Be You.

"Good job, guys!" Kacey greeted with a smile. "But I have got to go or my mom will end up buying horrible clothes without my help like last time." She crinkles her nose and shudders. "Never again." She waves goodbye and rushes out.

"There is a sale for Furious Pigeons merchandise in the mall, Kevin!" Nelson screams, his voice getting higher by every word. Kevin's eyes bulge. He grabs Nelson's arms and they are out of the band room without even a wave.

"And then there were two." Zander singsongs. Stevie chuckles. "Just like always."

Stevie puts her legs on the coffee table and tries to find something to do with her phone. Zander continues strumming his uke. Minutes later, Stevie gives frustrated sigh. "I do not like boredom, Zander. Entertain me." He laughs and puts the ukulele down.

"Park?" He suggests.

"Park it is." They both grab their hoodies and leave the room.

* * *

"No, that's more like a duck." Zander says, squinting his eyes to the sky.

"Shut up. I'm sure it's a key." Stevie argues. "And how does that cloud look like a duck? Where is the beak and the webbed feet? Huh?"

"It's somewhere there." Zander says, waving his hand to dismiss the subject. "I'm tired of looking at clouds anyway."

Stevie smiles and puts her head on Zander's shoulder. He smiles to himself. "Hey Zan, what time is it?"

"About quarter to 5. Why?" Stevie's head perks up and she looks at him with bright eyes. "What?" He asks, laughing at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Sunset's in about 20 minutes." She says then stands up and wipes her palms on her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Zander asks, confused as she sees her placing her foot at a root of the tree.

"Climbing this tree, duh." She answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What way to better watch a sunset than from up high?"

"Stevie! You might fall!" Zander says, worry suddenly taking him. "You could always watch it from down here! Stevie!"

"Relax, Robbins." She says, a laugh in her voice. "I've done this tons of times."

Thunder suddenly rumbles. Zander is stricken with fear and with worry. "Stevanna Baskara, get down here!" He looks up and sees the sky getting darker. "It's about to rain."

"No, it's not." Stevie calls. She is already very high up the tree. "I watched the forecast this morning and they say that there will be bright and sunny skies today."

Zander feels the first of raindrops hit his face. His eyes widen. His panic and worry causes him to start climbing up the tree, hoping to force Stevie to come down. "Stevie, some forecasts aren't accurate and clearly the one this morning wasn't because I am certain that these are raindrops wetting me right now!"

All of the sudden the rain strengthens. Drops water just fall down all together causing the tree to be very wet that Zander slips off it. Good thing he wasn't too high to have suffered something worse than a bruise. Stevie on the other hand…

"STEVIE! COME DOWN NOW. SLOWLY. I AM NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER!" Zander screams.

Stevie realizes the predicament she's in and realizes that Zander's right. No chance to see the sunset now.

"Fine, I'm coming do—" She slips off the branch. She comes falling down, her screams hushed by the loud thunder.

"Stevie!" Zander screams. His adrenaline pumps up, but it's too late. His knee is twisted. He misses Stevie by a feet. Her limp body is on the wet ground, her limbs in wrong angles. His heart is pumping in his chest and it beats too loudly against his ears. He runs towards her body and shakes her a little bit, even though he knows it won't help considering the height she fell from. He puts his hand under her head. It's warm and wet. Wet with blood. His eyes widen as he feels it.

"No, no, no, no." He mutters under his breathe. He takes her body in his arms and runs to his car, ignoring the strong rain. He finally reaches it and puts her body in the backseat.

"Stay with me, Steves."

* * *

reviews are greatly appreciated =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here we goooo

* * *

[Zander's POV]

No. This can't be happening. This can't. She's gonna be okay. Right? She's gonna be okay. I ruffle my hair in frustration. What is taking them so long? I want to see Stevie again. I want to see Stevie's highlighted hair and perky eyes. I want to see her smile, telling me she's okay. I want to have her head on my shoulder again and I want to laugh with her. Stevie has to be okay.

"Zander!" I hear footsteps and Kacey's loud and worried voice. "What's going on? Where's Stevie?"

Kevin, Nelson and Stevie's brother, Jacob, are looking at me expectantly. I open my mouth to tell them, but the memory of her crashing down and hitting the ground flashes in my mind.

"It's my fault." I whimper, sliding down the wall and holding my knees against my chest. "My fault!" I scream. "If only I went up a little higher. If only I stopped her from going up that stupid tree. If only I didn't suggest going to the park."

I feel arms around me. "It's not your fault, Zander." Kacey tries to comfort me.

Jacob pats my shoulder. "She's gonna be okay, Zan. I have a feeling." I look up at him. Being Stevie's brother, he'd probably know if something's going wrong with his little sister. His words came out strong, but his eyes are trembling. He is unsure, and probably as scared as I am.

I see the nurse at the corner of my eye and stand up. I run towards her frantically. "Is she okay?" I practically scream at her. "Tell me she's okay, please."

The nurse bites her lip in fright. "It's best to hear it from the doctor. She's in room 213." (AN: Get it? July 21 and 13, the Zevie number hehe) She then walks away as if to avoid telling us the bad news we will inevitably hear.

I find myself running to her room. Finally reaching it, I open the door and see her, lying peacefully on the bed. There's thick gauze around her head. Eitherway, she still looks beautiful. She seems like she'll be doing okay. I keep telling myself that, but even I know that there's more to this than a wound on the head.

My heart races as I step closer to her. I reach for her hand. It's soft and smooth, tiny inside mines. I hear the click of the door as Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, Jacob, and the doctor come in. The doctor. He knows.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask, almost hesitantly. I want to know and don't want to know at the same time.

Judging from the faces of my four worried friends, the doctor has already told them. They look like they were struck by lightning. So hopeless and scared. Kacey has tears falling down her eyes and she covers her face to stop me from seeing them. Jacob shakes his head and walks out, not taking the tension. Kevin and Nelson don't look like themselves.

I am breathing heavily. I can't take this anymore. "TELL ME!" I scream at the doctor.

"She has no memory. Amnesia."

The doctor's words echo in my ears. This is not happening.

* * *

reviews are greatly appreciated lovelies


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3 and if you're still reading this THANK YOU.

* * *

[Stevie's POV]

I'm woken up by loud screams. There is a sudden piercing ache in my head.

"NO. THAT IS NOT TRUE. SHE KNOWS ME. NO. SHE REMEMBERS. SHE REMEMBERS. PLEASE." I look to my right. There is a guy with tears streaming down his face, screaming at a guy wearing a white coat. He looks so pained and hopeless. Why? And why is he in my room?

And where is this room? What is this place? Who is this guy screaming and crying? And that girl with dark hair that also seems to be crying? And those two other guys who look like they're trying to stop all their tears?

Who am I?

I don't remember anything. Not one conversation, not one person, not one memory. My brain is black and blank.

"Stevie?" I hear someone say. The guy sitting down at the side. He has light brown hair, a small nose and big teeth. "Are you awake?"

I find myself nodding even though I have no idea who this guy is. The guy who is screaming stops thrashing around and runs towards me. He grabs my hand and holds it to his heart.

"Stevie." He whispers, pleadingly. "Stevie, do you remember me? Do you know me?"

He looks so sad and I wished that I did remember him. For some reason, I liked the feeling of having my hand in his. It felt comfortable there, like my hand was used to being inside his. I bite my lip and gulp.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. My voice is raspy and cracked.

"No. No. Stevie, you know me." He says. He sounds like he is about to break down and cry. "I'm Zander, your best friend. We formed Gravity 5 together, the band we're in." He forces a smile and nods his head, asking me if I'm remembering all of this. I shake my head.

All of the sudden, I feel like crying. I don't want to be this clueless and helpless. I don't want to see this guy, Zander, going through so much pain over me and I don't even remember anything about him.

"No. You have to remember."He breathes through his words. "That's Kacey, our lead singer."He says, pointing to the girl with dark hair at the side. She tries to smile despite the tears. "She used to be mean to you but now you're best friends. And that's Kevin and Nelson, the two dorks who love Furious Pigeon so much."

I look at the 3 people in the room. They seem nice. I want to get to know them.

I did know them. I forgot about them. Suddenly, I feel like it's my fault. I feel like I abandoned these great people.

The tears start flowing. I want to remember being best friends with this guy holding my hand as if it's his life. I want to remember forming a band with them. I want to remember Kacey and how I became best friends with someone who was once mean to me. I want to know Kevin and Nelson. I want my memories back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cry. "I want to remember all of you. I just can't."

* * *

reviews are greatly appreciated my cookies


	4. Chapter 4

He can't do anything. She's forgotten everything. She even forgot her own name. How does he expect that he'll remember anything else?

This is horrible. For everyone that has ever known Stevie. But it's much worst for Stevie though.

She is helpless. She walks around her house as if she's never been inside it. She questions why she has a bass and tons of beanies in her room. She doesn't know her four brothers and how to treat them. She is scared of her own dog. She doesn't know who those people are in the pictures she has stuck to her wall. She doesn't know her favorite color, her favorite band, song, food. She has too much questions.

Clueless Stevie who locks herself in her room she is not even familiar with. She is too scared to go to school. More questions will flood her.

But there are answers in school. People who can help her even more. She has only gathered very little information about her life from her family. Her mom cries too easily to help her. Her dad is never home. Her 9 year old twin brothers are too young to be bombarded with questions. Jacob is taking it too hard and the oldest is out in college.

She grabs a blank notebook and scribbles something on the first page, then she skips 5 pages and then write something else. Every 5 pages, she writes something on the top of the page. She reaches the final pages and takes a deep breathe then starts writing.

_Stevie Baskara_

_-Stevanna Rene Baskara_

_- February 8, 1996 (16)_

_- 4 brothers: Jacob (second oldest), Tyson and Tyler (younger twins), Blake (oldest)_

_- Parents: Alice and Josh_

_- Ocean blue_

_- Brewster High_

_- loves beanies_

_- plays the bass_

_- loves ducks (as Tyson says)_

_- Best friends: Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, Zander_

She stops writing. That's all she knows about herself. The basics. She tells herself to calm down. It's just been one day since she's returned from the hospital.

She sighs and closes her eyes. Tomorrow's gonna be a day filled with questions.

* * *

reviews PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I NEED SOME WORDS AND OPINIONS PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

[Zander's POV]

With barely no amount of sleep last night because of me thinking about Stevie's state, I try to doze off during lunch. The voices of Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey trying to plan a big party that might regain Stevie's memories drown out as I drift off to sleep.

"STEVIE!" I hear Kacey's shrill scream. I sit straight and see that she is there. Stevie's here. She looks beautiful as ever and she's still wearing the clothes that Stevie I've always known wore. She forces a smile and waves at us as she makes her way to our table. She might seem happy, but I can tell by her eyes that she is having a hard time living like this. She sits down between Kacey and me. I look at her. She looks so tired and weary.

"Hi, Zander." She greets, shyly. I chuckle at her hesitance. It's not everyday you hear Stevie acting all shy and cute around people.

I smile at her and she eases down a little. "You usually call me Zan, Z, or Robbins."

Her eyes perk up. "I do? Really?" I nod my head, happy to know that she's eager to know more about herself.

Surprisingly, she takes out a notebook from her bag and down something. I see my name in big letters on the top. She finishes writing and looks at me. I read what she has written.

_Zander Robbins_

_-Best friend_  
_- Zan, Z, Robbins_

"What's that supposed to be, Steves?" Kacey asks as I flip through the pages. _Gravity 5, Kacey Simons, Nelson Baxter, Kevin Reed, Jacob Baskara, Tyler and Tyson Baskara, Parents, Blake Baskara, Stevie Baskara._

"Oh, you see, since I don't remember anything." She chuckles slightly. "I decided that I'm gonna write everything that will help me remember things about my life. I've heard that sometimes memories just come like visions. I decided that I'll write those down. You have to help me, though."

I look at her biting her lip. She looks shy and aloof. "Stevie, it's okay. We'll always be here to help." I hold her hand gently. She smiles. "Thank you."

I smile back and flip to the page with her name on top. "Well, first off. I think what's most important is that you remember yourself." Kacey grabs the notebook from me.

"These are really all you remember about yourself?" She asks while I start eating my lunch.

Stevie doesn't answer, so I look at her and see she's looking directly at me. "What?" I ask. "Do I have anything on my face?"

"You like to put gravy on your rice." She says all of the sudden. I blink my eyes. Everyone on the table has closed their mouths, their attention all on Stevie. She just remembered something. Something right and about me.

"Yes." I find myself saying with a huge grin on my face. "Yes! Yes, Stevie! I love doing that! H-how did you remember all of the sudden?"

She shrugs, but I can tell that she feels happier and more hopeful now that she remembered something without help from anyone. "I don't know. A mental picture of you putting gravy on your rice just popped up."

"Oh my gosh, Stevie. This means that someday you'll have all your memories back!" Kacey hugs her from the side.

"This is so thrilling." Nelson says with a cheeky smile. "Do me, do me!"

Stevie squints her eyes and bites her lips. We give her a moment of silence to concentrate. She shakes her head. "Sorry, Nelson."

Nelson still smiles. "It's okay. One day, you'll remember my awesome self."

"How about me, Steves?" Kevin asks. I realize that this might be a little pressure on Stevie.

"Guys, the memories will come when it will." I say and they all nod their heads in agreement. "Now, let's just answer Stevie's questions."

Stevie nods herself and sips some water as if getting ready for all the information she's about to gather about herself. She gets the notebook and her pen. "Get ready to be filled, notebook of memories."

* * *

i need your opinions guys HELP ME


	6. Chapter 6

I GOT REVIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH SDGNSGKHD

**imperfectangel**- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW GLAD TO KNOW SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS =)

**Zevieshipper13-** sfjsdngfdgjdfsk THANK YOU SO MUCH I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE A LOT DURING THIS WEEKEND AND YES PLEASE I WOULD LOVE THAT SO MUCH WOW THANK YOU

**bre14- **THANK YOU! And for the idea, wait for it. It's gonna happen xD Thanks! MUCH APPRECIATED.

ack ily guse

* * *

[Zander's POV]

"What's my favorite food?" Stevie asks.

"Chicken." Kevin and Kacey say while Nelson and I say, "Bacon." We look at each other and say "Both." all together.

She chuckles and writes it down on her notebook. "Um, favorite drink?"

"Smoothies." Kacey says.

"Mango smoothies." I clarify, knowing it's her favorite among all. "Oh and just to help with all the memories, you once told me you loved mango smoothies while giving me your free smoothie for the first time ever. You told me to embrace every sip cause you're giving it up something you love for me." I smile at the memory and I wish she remembered it.

She nods and smiles, probably visualizing the moment in her mind. "Wait, I get free smoothies?"

"Oh right." Kacey says. "You work in a smoothie shop called Danny Mango's. Employees get one free smoothie everyday." She laughs. "I worked with you there one time. But I broke the rules and gave everyone free smoothies, instead of just one."

She chuckles. "Do I still have to work there?"

Kacey shrugs. "Danny Mango probably understands the state you're in now."

She nods her head. "Favorite band?"

"A lot." Kevin and Nelson say. "Probably too much."

She chuckles. "So, I'm a band geek?"

"The best one we know." I chuckle. "You love The Beatles, Queen, Maroon 5, A Rocket To The Moon, Coldplay, All Time Low, The Maine." I say them all, counting it down on my fingers as she jots them down. I finish and add "And don't forget Gravity 5!"

"Hold it down." Kacey, Kevin and Nelson do our famous line.

Stevie gives a light laugh. "Is that supposed to the band's catch phrase or something?"

"Yeah!" Kacey exclaims. "How did you know? Did you remember anything else?"

She shakes her head and purses her lips to the side. "Just a tiny guess." She looks down at the long list of bands I gave her.

"John Lennon, Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, and-" She snaps her fingers, trying to remember.

"George Harrison!" I finish. "You remember them! Yes!"

"The Beatles, right?" She smiles. 2 memories in an hour.

"You should be proud of yourself, Steves!"

She smiles. Her smiles and laughs have been more real now, less forced and hopeless. "Favorite singer?"

"Me." Kacey teases, then laughs. "Kidding. You love bands more than singers, though. I only know that you like Taylor Swift, Max Schneider, and Adele."

"Wow, I have a lot of songs to listen to." She mumbles under her breathe.

"I'll come to your house and listen to the albums later." I tell her. She looks at me and smiles.

"I'd love that, Z."

"Actors?"

"You know what? I'll write them down for you." I offer, getting the notebook and pen from her. Kevin and Nelson scoot closer to me, giving me more information about her. I realize I know more about Stevie than I thought I did.

"Kacey, help me with all these people. I have no idea who they are." She says, scoffing at herself.

"She's the perfect person to ask help from in that situation." Kevin side comments.

"Okay, so that's Andy who is gross and weird. He also has a little crush on you. That's Justin Cole, you have a little crush on him." Stevie chuckles. I find myself holding on to the pen a little too tightly at the mention of Stevie's crush on him.

"You don't actually really like him that much." I comment.

Kacey continues on. "That's Dean who is hot and a senior. There's Tony. Dana, the artist and also one of the many girls Zander has flirted with."

"Zander's a flirt?" She says, a little surprised.

Kacey laughs. "He's quite a lady's man. He can sing and play instruments—"

"And you gotta admit, I'm attractive." I interject.

Stevie laughs, a little blush on her cheeks. She's adorable. "There's Thea, who you're actually pretty close with and Zander has also had a crush on her once. There's Mica who's really fun to be with, Liane, the great writer, Hannah, who toured Zander around the school with you. Lia, Agnes, Bianca, James, JC, another Justin and the rest."

"The rest are unimportant. They don't really talk to you that much."

"Wait! I see the Perfs." Stevie looks at the direction where Kacey is looking. "Stevie, those are the Perfs. I used to be one of them, but now I hate them. We hate them."

"Why?" Stevie asks. It sounds wrong to say but I can't help but fund her cute being this clueless.

"Because they are horrible people, Stevie. Especially, Molly. That's the girl with brown hair. Grace is her right hand but she's better than Molly. But we still hate them. They have tried to put us down so many times but we are always better than them. Okay, we are better than them!"

I roll my eyes. "Basically, Stevie, the Perfs are a group of girls who think they are perfect and they are sure everybody loves them. They think they're better than anyone. They call you Loserberry, but you never give in to their useless insults. Their band competes with ours most of the time so—"

"WE ARE BETTER THAN THEM." Kacey finishes.

Stevie laughs. "Sure, we are."

"Oh no. Here they come." Kevin warns.

* * *

that was not good but i tried sdfjgndskf REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE YOU

_MusicMedley_- Thank you so much sdfjkjksgnkdas I hope I don't let you down =)

_batzevieforever- _Will do! Gonna try my best to update at least 1 chapter everyday =)

_LaCie_- Thank you! And thank you for repeating it twice! Thank you! xD

_hoaluvpatrome567-_ I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOUR FICS. OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS OHMYGOOD. omG I MADE YOU CRY SDAFSDAGAK WHAT OMG WOAAH WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU ack i did do the zander touch thing =) but I'm deciding on making her memories come a little sooner. This is gonna be a long story and I hope you guys will still read it =) I'm planning on adding a lot of fluff, though xD THANK YOU. IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF YOU MENTION ME ON YOUR FIC ASGJDGNSJKH

_Guest-_ REALLY THANK YOU SO MUCH I TRY REALLY HARD TO MAKE AN ORIGINAL PLOT SO THIS COMPLIMENT IS REALLY NICE THANK YOU

_Tessa_- That's a really good idea xD LISTEN TO FIX YOU GUYS IT MIGHT GET YOU IN THE VIBE NYEHEHEHE and I'd really appreciate a little Zevie playlist xD You can put songs that can be related to Zevie in your reviews =)

_Wrterchica22- _THANK YOU DOING MY BEST JFDNSJGG

* * *

[Stevie's POV]

A group of girls wearing too much pink and make-up make their way towards our table. Their bouncy hair and fake smiles do make them look all perfy and popular.

"Stevie!" The girl with brunette hair coos at me as if I'm a puppy with a broken leg. "I heard about your amnesia. I am so sorry."

I don't know how to respond. I can't really tell if she's faking her sympathy or not. Kacey said that they have always tried to put me down, but what if I actually liked them?

I realize that having amnesia is also not knowing who to believe. I need someone I can trust, someone who will never lie to me.

I look over at Zander and raise my eyebrow, inquisitively. Fortunately, he actually understands me. He shakes his head no, telling me that these girls are fakes and I should believe no word coming out of their mouths.

I'm about to say something back to them when Kacey interjects and starts rambling. "Okay, Molly. We know that you'll just use this opportunity of Stevie having her memories gone to bring Gravity 5 down, but we're not letting you do that so just back off!"

Even I can tell that Molly is faking the hurt feelings. She puts her hand on her heart and opens her mouth, giving a high gasp. "What?! I would never do such a thing." She looks at me with those mocking eyes again. "Stevie, you should know that I have always liked you and having you join the Perfs, the most popular and prettiest girls in school, would be awesome."

She sounded nice. Her voice is honey sweet. I'm very close to believing that Kacey was the only one who truly hated them. Maybe, I liked them. They walk away while waving at me. I smile back at them.

"No. Stevie, no." Kacey scolds. "Do not believe them. Get it from Kevin, Nelson, Zander, the whole student body! You hate them and they hate you. They have never ever liked you. I promise I am not lying." I look into her eyes. She's breathing heavily and biting her lip.

"Look, Stevie." Zander speaks up. "Yes, you do hate them and they do hate you but I really think this is your chance to just be the bigger person and not keep fighting with them. This feud between us will never be over if we all just keep throwing insults at each other."

I smile. Zander's really nice. I wonder if I had any feelings for him before. Wait, where did that come from? "I'll insult them when they insult us." I say.

He shrugs. "Good enough." He continues writing on my notebook.

"You're still not yet done?" I ask, looking over his shoulder. He smells really good. Oh, okay. So far, he's filled one page and is starting at the back already. "Wow. How do you know all that about me?"

He looks over at me and our faces are about 3 inches away from each others. He smirks. I feel my cheeks turning hot. "Let's say I like to observe you a lot."

My cheeks must be really red now since I can hear Kevin and Nelson's snickers behind us. I bite my lip and look at the notebook instead and read the stuff on the page.

"Wow. Even with her memory gone, they still act like Zander and Stevie, the two people who say they are best friends," She comments, putting quotation marks around best friends. "But always act like they're dating."

"Yah. Zevie." He says, dramatically.

I look at them, questioningly, then to Zander who is red as a tomato. "What are they talking about, Z?" I tease.

"Um," He chuckles, nervously. "You see they made a little couple name for us called Zevie cause they said we always looked like were, you know, dating." He explains, really quickly, then closes the notebook with a slam. "Um, okay. Why don't we show Stevie our band room, huh?"

They all agree and we walk to this room. Kacey, Kevin and Nelson are leading us, while Zander stays beside me. "Sorry about that, Steves. They're sometimes just all up in other people's business, you know?"

I chuckle. "It's really okay. I'll need all the information I get, no matter how weird and awkward they might be."

He smiles that smile I've found myself really attracted to. "So, it's actually okay if I tell you that we usually had no idea what personal space is?" He says while putting his arm around me.

All of the sudden it happens again. A sudden picture or a 3 second video. Last time, it was Zander pouring gravy on his rice. Now, it's him playing a tiny guitar. Ukulele! I remember that! It just showed him bopping to something, a song probably. He's wearing a blue and black checkered shirt over a black v-neck. The room is dark, but with some party lights flashing on him. He is smiling like he's having the best time of his life.

"You play the ukulele." I say, almost like a chant.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "I never told you that."

I nod my head in assent.

"Stevie." He says, the smile on his face growing. "This is perfect, Steves."

He hugs me tightly and another memory comes to mind.

It's the same memory as the one of Zander playing the ukulele except in a bigger picture. I can see Kacey in the center, wearing a white tank top tucked in a black skirt. Kevin is behind the drums, pinching his lips and bopping his head to the music. Nelson is flicking his hair back and forth as he plays his keyboard. Then, I see me. I'm playing the bass, wearing a blue beanie, a dark violet sweater, skinny jeans and boots. Zander and I are sharing a knowing look.

"I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be. I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity."

She even hears the words Kacey sings.

Hope fills her heart as she realizes that maybe with the help of Zander, she'll gain all her memories back.

* * *

So, how about that Zevie playlist, guise? Want to give me any nice songs that would be related to Zevie? If you do, I'll mention you in the story! =)

And also, my goal is to actually get on the Zevie wikia page (conceited, i know sigh) Wanna help me make that happen? I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED ASDGJBSJH


	8. Chapter 8

i can't believe they're cancelling i can't believe there's only 9 episodes left i refuse to believe i am so sad htr made me happy when i needed it the most omg this is horrible i am pissed at nickelodeon so much ugh crying again fgdjks

_DazzlingMoon20_- thank you =) thank you a bunch wonderful is a really nice word xD  
_zevieshipper13_- updated =) and THANK YOU it's gonna be a while until her memories come though, sorry =( but thank you for reading =)  
_Zevie4EVA- _cannot believe this actually made someone's day sdafjdnfjksg HUGE THANK YOU  
_hoaluvpatrome567_-NO WAY SDGJASDKG CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ALL YOUR STORIES? ACK THANK YOU SO MUCH THIS MEANS A BUNCH THANK YOU  
_InkHeart4112 - _ohmygod. i lOVE YOU I LOVE YOUR STORIES. DEAR ZANDER WAS AMAZING OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING THIS I WAS FANGIRLING ABOUT YOUR HOW TO ROCK A LOVE STORY WITH MY FRIEND OMG WOAH THIS IS AWESOME I CANNOT BELIEVE THANK YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU  
_Tessa- _YES! Write one! I will read it and mention it in this fic sdgnsajdgn and THANK YOU  
_Wrterchica22- _THANK YOU! oh the Perfs just went away for a while. They'll be back in future chapters xD and yes, i do ship Grelson sooooo... =)

here it is =) **I DO NOT OWN HTR OR ANY OF THE SONGS **(realized i don't put disclaimers in all my chapters sorry but you get it xD )

* * *

[Stevie's POV]

"Welcome to our band room, Stevie!" Kacey gestures to the room. It's a big room with weird and random things all around it. Behind the couch are drums, a keyboard, 3 mike stands, and 2 guitars. I also see a familiar ukulele, making me realize that this is the place from that memory I just remembered.

"That sounded really weird to say." Kacey mumbles, then walks over to the center mike stand. "A little song might help Stevie." She smiles cheekily to the rest of the band. They all nod their heads and go to their places. Zander strums his ukulele to a song I wish sounded even a little but familiar. Kevin beats a steady rhythm on his drums and Nelson plays his piano. Kacey looks directly at me while singing. Her voice is beautiful. I wish I had a voice like hers. I laugh at myself, realizing I haven't sung at all after my accident.

_Well, I could hear you call my name_  
_If I were miles away come running_  
_When every other light goes out to shine for you's my specialty_  
_Yes I'd go to leaps and bounds_  
_Don't care how cliche that sounds_  
_No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground_

I realize this is setting looks just exactly like the one from that memory. Except, without me.

_So sign me up_  
_And I swear I'll be the first in line to pick you up_  
_Just count on me anytime_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_

Listening to the lyrics of the song almost brings me to tears. It fits just right for the situation I'm in right now, and I wonder if this song was written before or after my incident. I give them a grateful smile. I need them.

_Just call me up_  
_'Cause if you need a friend tonight_  
_I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_

The sad thing about this is I just woke up with my walls already broken down, their rubbles already on the floor. I don't even know what my walls were like before.

The tears that have been burning my eyes for a long time start to fall. I try to cover my eyes and just listen to my friends singing. I feel arms wrap around me and make me stand. Zander takes my hand and leads me to the place where I know I usually stay when we sing like this. He looks me in the eyes and I find myself smiling.

_Now if you're singing in the rain_  
_Well I'd be right there with you dancing_

Zander's voice is beautiful. Even, in just those 2 lines, I can hear the feelings behind his voice. His voice is gentle and soothing, giving you shivers. He squeezes my hand. The next thing I do surprises all os us, even myself.

_And if you need a harmony on the track_  
_You know I got you back, I got your back, yeah_

I sing with him. Our voices blend together. Next thing I know, I'm singing the whole song with the band.

_'Cause you know I'd be your friend_  
_Even if it's not the trend, no_  
_You know I'm here for you_  
_Through and through, that's the truth_  
_I got you till the end no_

The words just sputter out of my mouth and in those moments, with Zander never letting go of my hand and just dancing to the song, I felt like Stevie before the accident. I forgot my questions and lost my craving for answers.

_So sign me up_  
_And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up_  
_Just count on me anytime_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_  
_Just call me up_  
_'Cause if you need a friend tonight_  
_I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_

Kacey walks over to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. Although surprised, the band continues with the song, but I can tell by Kacey's huge grin that she likes having this Stevie back. Right now, I feel like I am best friends with her. I feel the bond of sisters between us. It's nice. I just want it to be like this forever.

_You know I'll be the last one standing_  
_So sign me up..._  
_I swear I'll be the first in line Just count on me anytime_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I swear I'll be the last one standing oh oh_  
_Just call me up_  
_'Cause if you need a friend tonight_  
_I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on_

_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_

Zander adds more music to the background. The whole time I can sense his eyes on me. I wanna know what's going on in his mind- how he feels about me in this condition, how he feels about me period.

Kacey and Zander start swaying side and side. I laugh and follow their movements.

Oh woah oh oh woah oh oh oh oohhh Sign me up ohh I'll be the last one standing

The song finishes and we all cheer.

"Stevie! What was that?" Kacey screams. "You totally memorized half the song!"

"I did!" I say, sounding surprised as well. She hugs me and I realize my hand is still trapped around Zander's so I hug her with one arm, since it seems that Zander has no plan of letting the other go.

"All you needed was your bass and it would have seemed like everything was back to normal." Kevin says after Kacey lets me go.

"Wait, you really can't play the bass at all?" Zander asks me.

"I'm pretty sure I can't, Zan." It's true. I have no memory of how to play a bass or any other instrument for that matter at all.

Zander finally lets go of my hand, and I instantly want it back. I bite my lip and hope no one notices the blush I know I'm having. Did the Stevie before blush this much?

Zander hands me a black and white bass guitar. I hesitate, shaking my head. "Come on, Steves." Zander urges. "For all we know it, holding this can be your saving grace."

I laugh and take it in my hands. No memories. "Maybe next time, Robbins." He smiles at his little nickname. I sit down and put the guitar on my lap, hoping that at least one chord will come to mind. I just start strumming it without actually playing any chords. "Nope, none at all."

"But playing Rob is practically in your blood!" Zander comments.

"Rob?"

"You named your guitar after me." He smiles, proudly.

"Why?" Did I used to be that close with Zander that I named my guitar after him?

"I taught you how to play the first song, Paradise by Coldplay, you ever played on that guitar only. You taught yourself how to play the bass on the first place and all the other instruments you play."

"What else do I play?"

"A lot." Kacey answers.

"Too much that I think you are not human anymore." Nelson comments.

"You play more instruments than Zander does, really?" Kevin continues.

"No, she did not!" Zander mocks offense. I giggle. "Go on. Tell her what instruments she plays and I bet you I know how to play them too."

"Fine. I'll start." Kacey says with a cocky smile. "Stevie plays the bass, violin, cello, and ukulele."

"I do? Really? Cello?" So, I knew how to play those 4 instruments and I have forgotten all of it.

Zander scoffs and sits down beside me. "Yes. I thought Stevie how to play the violin. I kinda know how to play the cello, but I admit I'm not as good as Stevie." He laughs. "I am the ukulele man."

All of us roll our eyes. "Zander's a bit vain, right?" I tease.

"Yes." "You have no idea." "A bit?"

He puts an arm around me. "Ah, but you love me."

Kevin and Nelson fake their coughs, saying Zevie between the words.

I laugh. "What else do I play?"

"Piano." Kevin says.

"Drums." Nelson adds, "but Kevin taught her."

"Electric guitar, acoustic guitar, guitar, guitar, guitar." (AN: guitar looks too weird to be a word now)

I look over at Zander with a smirk. He laughs. "Yes and yes. We all know that Stevie can play anything with strings and yes, I play all those too."

"She plays the triangle!" Kevin adds urgently.

"Okay, now you're just being desperate."

I laugh. "Wow, I hope I remember how to play all those at least someday."

Zander pats my shoulder. "Like I said, it's in your blood. Music is in your soul, Steves."

I bite my lip. I don't think it is now. I am practically surrounded by musical instruments now and I cannot remember anything. Zander senses my worry. "You know what? I'll help you with a few chords."

He puts his arm around me and holds my hand, leading my fingers to the strings. "There's a D."

"Oh my god, they look so cute." I hear Kacey whisper.

"Shut up, Kacey." Zander says still looking at my fingers. "Now there's a C. Strum those two together."

I do the D with a little difficulty again and strum it twice, then I do the C. Zander looks at me expectantly. I shake my head and shrug. He sighs and when his fingers meet mine again, I remember something. "Wait, Zander." He stops and looks at me, confused.

I put the guitar down and grab his ukulele. He raises his eyebrow. I put my fingers on the strings at the right places and start strumming.

I start humming first since I've forgotten the lyrics and I finally reach the part where I remember some of them.

_"….what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean._" I look at Zander and raise my eyebrows for a little help with the lyrics. Weirdly enough, I remember the chords well but the song is hazy.

He smiles widely and taps his foot. "_Let's get rich and buy our parent's home in the South of France._"

I smile and start singing with him, lucky enough to remember the lyrics. _"Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance. Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain, making everybody look like ants from way up there."_ I look at Zander while still playing. I find myself wondering why I remember this out of all songs. _"You and I, you and I."_ I finish strumming. Everyone claps and I do too. It's not every day you play a whole song without even knowing what the name of the chords are.

"Why that out of all songs, though?" I ask and give the ukulele back to Zander. He plays the song quietly again.

"First song you learned on the ukulele. First song I ever taught to anyone." He explains.

I blush, realizing that most of the memories I have remembered are associated with Zander the most. "Thank you, guys." I tell them. "One day, I'll have all my memories back and it will be all because of you."

* * *

i'm sorry that was suckish i'm just really sad about HTR not being renewed. I know there are still 9 episodes, but that's not enough for me. It's already ending on December and I swear, I will bawl my eyes out. This is terrible. Tell me about your feels too, so I can express sdgjnjadg

Thanks for the reviews and I'm still really looking after those songs =) I need them for future chapters xD ily guise reviews are greatly appreciated =)


	9. Chapter 9

_Tessa_- ohhh I used to have the same problem, but then I just took a leapof faith and posted my story becausew what the hell if they hate it, then haters gonna hate. Plus you'll never know if you don't try. AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THAT REALLY MEANS A LOT THANK YOU YOU GUISE KEEP ME WRITING  
_Wrterchica22_- THANK YOU SO MUCH DSJGJNSDFKH  
_bre143- _ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAS IS HOW TO ROOOCK. UGH I AM STILL PISSED AT NICK UGH UGH and THANK YOU =) sdfngsdfnkg let's all just makea river out of our tears sigh  
_jellybean96-_ THANK YOU I TRY TO ADD AS MUCH AS I CAN DFSGNJNFSDH ugh they can get rid of Fred bUT NOT HTR OKAY HTR IS FLAWLESS I SWEAR I WILL START A FIRE  
_Lismarie-_ YES YES YES YES I AGREE WITH YOU SO MUCH WAIT WHERE CAN I SEND THEM MAIL I HAVE TO EXPRESS MY FEELS AND ANGST. THEY SHOULD JUST WAIT FOR THE SHOW TO ESCALATE MORE BC I AM SURE IT WILL UGH UGH UGH  
_Zevie4EVA_- HOW DO I HELP BOYCOTTING NICK NYAHAHAH AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENTS I SWEAR THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FDSGNJDSFH AND YOU ARE ALWAYS ON THE ZEVIE WIKIOKAY ILY SDAJBGJSAD  
_zevieshipper13- _OMG IT IS NOT NO WAY AND YOU DID NOT DSNGJGFNAS THANK YOU I AM SORRY I ONLY GOT TO UPDATE NOW SORRY

okay so ily guise so much and i am so SORRY that i didn't get to update sighmy cousins came over for 2 days and i was really busy with school and yup I AM SO SORRY

but here is chapter 9 - I DO NOT OWN HTR OR ANY OF THE BANDS AND ARITSTS JFGDJSKHGF

* * *

Zander opens the door for me. After giving the whole band a ride home and answering tons of questions about my life, we decide that we should just go straight back to my house.

"So, what are we actually gonna do?" I ask him, putting my bag on the floor of the living room. He hold up a finger, telling me to wait for a while. He runs up to my room and come out with a stack of CDs in his arms.

"Woah. Where did that come from?" I laugh. I had no idea I had that much albums.

"From your room." He puts them all down on the coffee table and sits down on the couch. "Each month, you reward yourself to a new album and sometimes if you have enough money for more than one, you buy the most you can." He eyes the stack of albums and laughs. "Truth is, I probably bought you about 12 of these."

I gasp. "You did not."

He takes out an album with a black and orange cover."I bought you Ed Sheeran," He takes out another one that has a black cello on it. "The Cab," An album with a man with a huge bushy beard. "Pioneer by The Maine and nearly all the Coldplay albums you have."

I look at him, confused and astonished. "Why?"

"Because you're my best friend."

I bite my lip. Should I ask him now? Maybe this will just make things awkward.

"Anything wrong?" He asks.

I sit down beside him and lean my head on his shoulder before I know what I'm doing. He doesn't even flinch. "Can I ask you a question?"

He chuckles. "I will be your Magic 8 Ball, princess."

I laugh. "Riiight." I hesitate for a while, but I finally gain the courage. "Was there anything between us before my accident, Zander?" I ask him a little too quickly.

He laughs again. "Zaaander." I whine, sitting up straight. "Was there, really?"

He finishes laughing. "Okay, okay, fine. No matter how awkward this will be, I'm telling you. You know how Kacey keeps saying that I'm a flirt and that nearly all girls have a crush on me?"

"Yah, I get that." I roll my eyes.

"Well, some girls started getting jealous of you, because we always looked like we're dating."

"What do you mean 'dating'?" I was actually very interested to know.

"We would always be together. I would always be in your workplace and you would give me your free smoothies. I would put my arm around your shoulder, your head on my shoulder, holding hands…" He drowns out, mumbling his words. I just keep laughing. This is awkward. "Let's just say we really didn't know what personal space was."

"So, what does this mean?" I ask him with anticipative eyes.

"I don't know." He shrugs, pursing his lips.

"Did you like me?" The words just roll out of my mouth before I stop them.

He bites his lip. "I-I-" He stutters. "Ca-can—okay—so ma-mayb—no—okay—no-not in that way—but um okay so I ki—" I start laughing before I can stop it. "Stevie, can we just listen to your songs?"

I finish my laughing fit. "Fine." I look at the huge pile of albums in front of us. "Pick."

Zander, still a little red from the past conversation, takes an album with a blue cover. It looked like an old photograph of a windmill and blue skies. In a font that looked like someone's handwriting it said-

"A Rocket To The Moon." Zander tells me. "Your all time favorite band."

"Really?" I ask, grabbing the CD from him and scanning its back. "Why?"

"You told me the lyrics were sweet and that any girl would be lucky to have a guy sing one of their songs to her. You were practically in love with Nick Santino, the lead."

I giggle. "Why don't you play it then? Let's see if any memories will come back with it."

* * *

that was not good i promise it will be better next time (but i fail at keeping promises i'm so sorry) but REVIEWS PLEASE I LOVE REVIEWS


End file.
